


It's Human Nature

by orphan_account



Category: Blindspot, Jaimie Alexander - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Night Manager (TV), Thor - All Media Types, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, wallander
Genre: And the rest of Marvel as well, Bucky need i say more, Captain Fury, Crimes & Criminals, DA Stark, Dective Hemsworth, Detective Alexander, Detective Barton, Detective Coulson, Detective Hiddleston, Detective Hill, Detective Rogers, Detective Romanov, Detectives, F/M, Forensics Darcy Lewis, Forensics Jane Foster, Forensics Selvig, More characters, Multi, Office, Sergeant Elba, fun times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7357822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is short. It's not black and white. There's no straight cut good people and no one is born bad. People do things because human nature compels us to do it. Whether it's good, bad, right or wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lunch Time - Jaimie

**Author's Note:**

> This was suppose to be a naughty oneshot between Boss Tom and partner Jaimie and turned into a new story set in a police precinct halfway through writing it! 
> 
> As usual advice and critism, most welcomed. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The station was empty during lunch, a few officers here and there, but no one paid attention to me. That was good. I wasn't suppose to be here. I was suppose to be way up north for a week, but here I am.

Knocking on the door, I straightened my jacket and fixed my hair subconsciously. There was no response so I knocked again, still no answer. Slowly turning the door knob, I stepped into the office, closing the door behind me and locking it. Lo and behold, the mighty Detective Hiddleston was typing furiously on his keyboard. With each stroke it seems as though the thing would break at the pace he was working. 

I cleared my throat, without looking up he rolled his eyes, "Bianca, I thought I said no one-" he stopped when he noticed it wasn't the precinct's assistant, but me. 

I walked further into the office, depositing the take out bag onto the table, "So I'm gone for three days, and all hell breaks lose." I stand in front of him, arms crossed. 

"You're suppose to be in Glasgow," he pushes his glasses up, "what's all this," motioning to the bag of food. 

"It's called food, Thomas, your body needs it at least every four hours," the death glare comes naturally but isn't as effective as it would be due to the bags underneath his eyes.

"According to your mother, you never came to dinner and Chris called me, because darling Thomas has gone into overload mode for some or other reason. It doesn't matter, what does matter is that, you need to stop doing this every time," he wants to interrupt me, but I carry on, "and don't say you aren't doing anything wrong, because you are, you're trying to carry a whole precinct on your shoulders," I walk around the desk to sit on it in front of him, "we're all a team, try to act like you're part of it please." 

He closes his eyes in frustration, leaning back in his chair. His jaw is clenched, a clear indicator of the tension in his body. Long legs splayed apart, his dark blue pants outlining his manhood, I smirk to myself. Standing up, I take my leather jacket off, revealing the black lace bra underneath. He opens one eye when he feels me get up off the desk, then sits up straight when he sees my lack of a shirt under my jacket. 

Stepping in between his legs, I bite my lip, giving him a clear indication of my intentions. He pushes the chair further back, I sit on his thigh, putting my arms around his neck, loosening his tie and top button in the process. If there's one thing about this man, it's the fact that he can wear anything and give it sex appeal. I've seen him in just about any item of clothing and he looks good. It's not an easy task to make a onsie look good, especially in his six foot two frame, but he does. 

Licking the shell of his ear, "What can I do for you Mr Hiddleston," I whisper. Palming his cock, it starts growing hard in my hand, his ever present bulge increasing in size. Nibbling on his ear and stroking his jaw, Tom starts groaning slightly.

Unbuckling his belt and allowing more give in his trousers, I unzip them and slip my hand underneath, feeling the warm organ quiver under my touch. He receives a few more strokes over his briefs before I slip my hand under the last layer of clothing and find his head. Regard breaths and hisses spill from his lips while I tease his head, running my thumb over the slit. 

Lips are on mine in a flash, one hand groping my tits through the lace while the other holds my head in place. I kiss him back with the same ferocity, three days is a long time for the two of us.

I tug on his hair, causing us to break apart, removing my hand from his trousers, I slide down to my knees in front of him. Pulling him fully out of his trousers, I pepper kisses along his shaft and on his head. By know his head is thrown to the back, jaw unhinged and eyes cast downwards, watching my actions. Looking up at him I wink and continue kissing his manhood, one hand apply pressure every few seconds to the shaft and the other is down my own pants. 

He doesn't know where to look, at my mouth or at my hand that's disappeared into my jeans. Taking him into my mouth clarifies where his attention should be and his keeping eye contact with me. Hand wound themselves into my black hair and his gently pushing me down onto him. Latching onto the head, forming a vacuum around it, my hand pumping and applying various degrees of pressure along his shaft. 

"Fuck love," moaning his head falls to the back mouth agape, "I've missed that mouth, truly."

I take him in completely, as much as I can. I forgot that I have two of my own fingers inside of me, and my thumb running over my clit, my own orgasn washes over me as a reminder. This causes me to suck harder, his trusting himself into my mouth at an alarming rate when he tenses up due to his own orgasm. 

A few seconds later he pulls me back up and onto the desk, pulling my jeans and underwear off in the process. I spread my legs on his desk and he sits back to look at what is his. Removing his glasses and running a finger through his short dark blonde curls, he rolls the chair as close as he can before grabbing onto my thighs. 

If there's one thing we both love is him eating me out. There are days where he'll sit for long periods between my legs, making me come consecutively. It's the way his tongue slowly licks along my slit while his fingers spread my lips apart that makes it so pleasurable. One hand will have a death grip on my one thigh, while the arm of the hand between my legs keeps my other leg in place over his shoulder. I'll be completely immobilised, with him completely in control. That's just how I want it, to have him control me from time to time, he's the only man that will ever have control over me. No one else can compare. 

Right now he's sucking on my clit while he pumps two fingers into me, curling them against my g spot. Every time he strokes the rough patch along my inner wall and shudder and try to buck up. He gives my thigh a squeeze in warning. I try to reel myself back in. My arms can't support my weight anymore and I fall back onto the insanely large desk. 

His lapping at my clit now, teasing the bud with the tip of his tongue. I instinctively buck up again. He suddenly pulls away and removes his fingers. 

I'm pulled up, our foreheads touching and one wraps around me, "I'm sorry Mr Hiddl-" his fingers are shoved back into me. Winding my arms around his neck, I crash my lips onto his. 

"Don't come," he growls, "I want to be inside you." 

When I don't respond to his command, his thumb presses down on my clit, "Yes Mr Hiddleston," I yelp at the sensation. 

Next thing I know I'm coming undone on him buried deep in me. While I'm recovering from my orgasm he's still thrusting up into me, far from coming. His thrusts slow down to a lazy pace, we're looking at each other, his chiselled jaw is clenched, his blue eyes scrunched together as he watches me.

"My lovely Jaimie," burying his face into my neck he latches onto the skin. The pressure is building up again between my legs, he can feel it as well. 

"I've missed you baby," I mutter, scrunching my face into his curls, rocking against him. We're both close now. 

"Yes, yes,yes," I can't get anything else coherent out as we both come undone. 

Still sitting with him inside of me he cradles my face as my hands card through his hair. Letting out a sigh, he mutters, "So how was your weekend away with your darling husband Detective Alexander?" 

I close my eyes and bury my face into his curls once again. 

 


	2. Briefing Rooms and Evidences Rooms - Tom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas muses over the last few days without Jaimie and there relationship at present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sick! So I've been having some quality time with my laptop! I don't know if I should add some form of dominant Tom in this... let's see what happens shall we.

"Explain to me again, why are you in the Captain's office?" She's helping me update my case files as well as the entire data system. It's the job that my brother has dubbed 'overload'.

"Because, he's out of town and I needed some peace and quiet," I continue looking through the case file, double checking that the evidence and details are all there and correct, not wanting a repeat of last months mis-labelling incident.

"Sure, you did," Jaimie mumbles while punching in numbers.

I ignore her remark and continue looking over my work. We work in a comfortable silence for the next hour. As I finish off my last file, my mind wonders to the past few days while she was gone. Trying fruitlessly to get more information on any of Laufey's international syndicates and trying to keep busy while she was away, just added more tension. It annoyed me endlessly that I could not do it without my partner. After our recent infiltration of his largest drug syndicate in the city, we were sure that we'd gain access to some leads that could placate Laufey not only in drug cartels, but multiple strings of terror attacks and arms dealings around the globe. He obviously wasn't alone in this, there has to be others working with him. With recent terror attacks and security breaches in various countries, there must be others. It's for that very reason that Captain had to fly to Manhattan. The Academy needed to see him and other members from around the globe. He had to update them on the team's latest work. 

Jaimie shifts next to me. I've missed her. We obviously had no control over her leaving for the week. No, Caleb would have gotten suspicious if she couldn't go visit his family after the drug bust. She's put it off for months already. Caleb Brooks - the twat - was badgering her about how she's been putting her work first. He didn't understand what would happen if she didn't put her work first. The man could not grasp the fact, that when she put her work first, she automatically put him and even the entire country, first. What we did, didn't just effect the crime rate in London. Obviously, pompous rich boy Brooks just wanted his wife to play house for the week. I have to laugh at that notion, seems as though his plans were cut short by the one person he utterly dislikes - me. According to Jaimie he's a good guy, to me he's the asshole that sleeps next to what's mine. 

"Christ," her voice interrupts my train of thought, "is that the time?" Looking at the clock, it's 6:00 pm already, we've been cooped up in here for the past six hours. 

"Time to go home," I stretch and get up, collecting my things. She has a confused look on her face, "What?" 

"No one came to check up on you in here." 

I chuckle, she obviously didn't hear the true extent of my madness while she was away, "Oh yeah, they wouldn't, because of the incident"  was all I said. 

"What did you do?" her arms are folded against her, bag slung over her one shoulder, ready to go. 

"Why do you suspect it was my doin-" she gives me that condescending look of hers and I regress, "okay so it was my doing. Chris was being annoying so I threw my gun at his head, perfect hit if I may sa- OW!" she hit me across the back of the head. 

"Your gun Hiddleston, really?" I chuckle and pull her towards me, "What did he do that was so annoying?" 

"I can't remember, something about bringing me lunch, or something along those lines," it wasn't important, he just annoyed me. 

"I don't think I should leave you alone here anymore," she mutters, I grin at her, "Don't give me that look Thomas, let's just get out of here before the night squad arrive." 

Suddenly the sinking feeling that I had when she left is back, clearing my throat I look at her, "I suspect he's waiting for you at home," she sends me a look, "probably had the maids lay out dinner and whatnot, surprised he hasn't called." 

She rounds on me just before I can open the door, pushing me against it, "If you must know you prick, he's still in Glasgow."

This surprises me, and she sighs, before looking down at the ground, biting her lip she whispers something unintelligible, "What?" I can't help but feel that giddy feeling of hope sprouting in the pit of my stomach. 

"He doesn't know I'm back here," she says louder. For some reason this makes me laugh. I can imagine his prude little face scrunching up in front of his prude little family when the butler gave him the message of his wife's absence. 

"Don't Tom," I ignore her and pull her close. 

Kissing her before she can say anything else, I whisper in her ear, "You do realise I'm taking you home with me tonight," before kissing her again. 

"Where else would I go you asshole?"

* * *

**Jaimie POV**

I loved Tom's flat. It was a modest three bedroom flat, that was cosy and made you feel at home. There were books and videos games all over his living room as well as boxes filled with case files. Regardless of the various materials strewn around, his home was tidy with a hint of organised chaos. There was a large window that overlooked the city. 

Walking into his bedroom I opened his closet and pulled out one of his t-shirts and a pair of my own fluffy socks. Usually, when Caleb is away, I'd find a way to stay with Tom in the city rather than in our large home just outside of the city. London was my home and I'd rather be in a tiny flat filled with warmth than a large and flamboyant mansion filled with nothingness. 

I sat down on the bed and flipped through my phone, there were at least thirty missed calls from my husband, followed by what I can assume are very unpleasant voice mails. I can't actually blame the poor man for his uproar though, I left suddenly. One moment I was getting ready for a tedious brunch with his mother - formal clothes and done hair - and the next, I was back in my jeans and leather jacket, my sachel with my essentials slung over my shoulder and a hurried excuse for Adam - the butler - to pass on to my husband and in laws. 

Taking a deep breath I put the phone to my ear and waited. 

"Jaimie," no greeting or anything. 

"Darling I'm so sorry," I try to put as much sincerity into my voice as I can muster. 

The phone call was exhausting. I explained that there was an emergency at work and that I left in such a haste that I forwent taking anything but my essentials. He wanted to know why I wasn't at home this afternoon, because he tried to call and I told him I'm staying by Natasha. I accidentally mentioned Tom and everything went downhill from there though. There was no love lost between my husband and partner though. Other than that, he was a good person and a good husband. 

* * *

**Tom POV**

Laying in bed, we were a mess of tangled limbs, her head resting on my chest, absentmindedly drawing patterns on my stomach. I was mimicking her actions on her back. 

"You never did tell me how your weekend away was," I whisper in the dark.

The windows are drawn shut to maintain the heat in the room - it being the middle of winter and whatnot. It wasn't really a topic I wanted to dwell on, but I wanted to know that she'd rather be here, with me in my flat rather than with him in his family's country manor in Scotland. The two of us were never suppose to happen, too many things have transpired in the past. Yet somehow, we seemed to have come together regardless. She couldn't leave him though. I wouldn't allow her to. Not yet anyway, certain things had to be dealt with first. 

"How do you expect," she mumbles, pressing kisses across my chest, "I was walled up in a house with my mother-in-law constantly asking about grandchildren and hinting towards me becoming, well, her, I suppose."

"Well that will be a sight, wouldn't it," I chuckled at the image of her in a tailored dress, hair done up and drinking afternoon tea with debutantes, "no more guns, bullets, punches... me," I whisper the last part.

Lifting herself up, she's level with my face. My hands disappear into her tresses, ours nose touching, slowly her lips are on mine. In that moment, everything melts away.

* * *

Walking into the precint, Chris came up to me, eyebrow raised and a slight smirk on his face, "Look who's back at his desk this morning," laughing he plopped down into Jaimie's chair. 

Rolling my eyes I reached over and steal his coffee.

Before he could retaliate Romanov walked up to us, "Briefing room guys," and almost walked away, but turned to me, "by the way, why did I get a call last night from a Mr. Brooks, asking to speak to his wife?"

"Hehe, beats me Nats."

Shaking her head she walked in the direction of the briefing room.

"So that's why you're back here," my brother let out a roaring laugh, "if I knew all it took was a sleepover to get you out of that off-"

"Don't." Ignoring his smug look, I made my way to the briefing room to find the rest of the team assembled. It must be related to an Academy case if the whole team - detectives, forensics and the lot - are crammed in here. The Captain was back, looking a bit jet-lagged but alert as ever. Sitting in my usual seat at the back of the room, I looked around for my partner.

"Right everyone," her voice floated from the front of the room, standing with large manola files, "this is Laufey related, but you all already knew that. While I was away I found some rather intriguing details about our favourite crime boss." Handing the files around to be dispersed amongst us she continued, "We were right in assuming he's part of a much larger organisation. While in Glasgow, I took advantage of the fact that I was somewhat off the radar and snooped around," turning to Coulson - the resident tech genius - she winked and continued. Then it hit me, she did what I failed to do these past three days! She actually gained inside information and she did it without me, when she knew that this was my case as well. Containing my annoyance and slight rage and exhaled and listened to what she had to say.

"Laufey is one of the senior partners in a business called Ragnarok, a seemingly legal nuclear energy company that supplies power plants around the globe with prototypes of necessary machinery," She paused and looked at Captain Fury, "however here's where it becomes unusual. This company seems to only have one location in every single continent, including the Artic and Antartica. I don't mean headquarters or offices, it's literally one building in each continent."

"What's strange about that?" Rogers asked, a frown marring his face, "many exclusive businesses do that."

"They're an international company, yet only have seven establishments, they cater for a multitude of companies and they only opened their holdings two years ago, how can a company in the field of nuclear science build up a revenue so quickly?"

Rogers gives her an understanding nod and continued to flip through the file.

"My hunch is, that this is an elaborate cover up, because," she paused and made her way to the computer, putting the projector, "the supposed CEO of Ragnarok, Thanos Clay, was recently seen having lunch with Tyler Alexander." Blurred pictures of what seemed to be a large, sharply dressed man and the tell tale white hair of Tyler Alexander sitting down to lunch at an upper class restaurant in Manhattan. The room suddenly went quiet.

Tyler Alexander is Laufey Frost's right hand man and Jaimie Alexander's estranged father. Well technically not estranged - to be estranged requires that you need to know the person. No, Jaimie found out after she joined the Academy, that her father was a ruthless criminal who specialised in destruction and pain. The Academy released this information to the entire team as well, when she joined. She never knew her mother and her father apparently did not know of her existence and our bosses wanted to keep it that way, for her and the entire team's safety.

Captain stood next to her now, "Right everyone, you'll be assigned your cases as per usual, just be alert for anything on Laufey or this Thanos person, however" he looked straight at me, "this doesn't mean that you need to become psychotically deranged and hog the work, Hiddleston."

"Come on Cap," I sat up a bit, grinning at my brother next to me, "you know I'm a team player."

Everyone scoffed.

"No psychotic behaviour Hiddleston," Captain pressed.

"I was completely sane these past few days," I replied innocently, again the team scoffed.

"Tell that to my head," Chris mumbled.

"You have to admit it was a brilliant throw," I looked at him and winked.

"And no throwing weapons or hijacking offices either," Captain continued.

"In my defense Cap," I cleared my throat, "my behavior could've been prevented if a certain someone let me into her little research project, so really, it's all Jaimie's fault."

I saw the stapler zooming towards my head and ducked, however I did not see the gun coming towards me.

* * *

Driving around the city that morning, on our way to our usual coffee shop, I held the tissue against the tiny gash along my eyebrow, while my other hand was on the steering wheel. Jaimie was flipping through a new case file.

"You do realise the second object was uncalled for," I scrunched up the tissue.

"You shouldn't have ducked then."

"You left me in the dark," giving her a sideways glance, "you knew I've been looking into this for the past three months and you still decided to do this on your own."

"I saw an opportunity."

"Still could've told me."

"Are you going to sulk about this, for the rest of the day Thomas? I came back as soon as I had something. I could have left you in the dark for the entire week, but I came back as soon as I had an inkling of info."

I sighed, she was right. She could have been spiteful and left me stressing about this for the entire week while she lazed around in fucking Glasgow.

"I'm not you," she said matter-of-factly.

I gave her an alarmed look, "Oh come on Tom, we both know you're a spiteful prick who enjoys watching people suffer."

It was futile to argue with her, because she was right in a sense, I found the human mind fascinating. It's amazing what people would do to rid themselves of an unpleasant feeling or experience. It's the reason I joined the Academy and not the normal old Scotland Yard. The Academy had certain methods of extracting information out of people, methods that would get you kicked out of any normal policing body. She knew I enjoyed leaving people helpless. I would never do it to my team though, I'd watch them struggle for a bit, just for the heck of it, but I'd jump in when I saw fit.

"Okay, you're right," I chuckled, "however, you know I'd never leave you hanging for long though."

Smiling, she rested her hand on my knee, "Yeah I know, you twat."

* * *

 

Walking back into the office that afternoon, I received an unpleasant surprise. Caleb Brooks, in all his pompous glory, was sitting in my office chair. He wasn't a rude person, he wasn't really an arrogant person either, no, he was just a twat with no taste and no real intellectual qualities - a degree can only mean so much. He was quite a boring person in my eyes. I cleared my throat as I approached my desk, he looked up and grimaced. 

"Afternoon Tommy," that stupid, infernal nickname!

"Brooks, you're in my seat."

"Right, just waiting for Jaimie, wanted to surprise her," he grinned like a love sick puppy, it was rather pathetic.

I grunted as I sat down. Jaimie walked out of the captain's office and froze when she saw him. Shaking her head, she put on a smile and walked towards us.

"Darling," she walked up and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Surprised?"

"Stunned to say the least."

I had to swallow a snort.

"Come now darling," he pulled her closer, "we've been apart for almost two days, is a peck on the cheek all I get."

It took all my years of training and then some form of self control, not to put a bullet in the little twat's head. I glared at Jaimie, daring her to do something. He's back was facing me so he couldn't see.

"You know the rules love, no PDA," was all she said before stepping around him, "Tom can I see you in the evidence room? Just give me a few minutes love, I'm almost ready to go."

As soon as the door closed, I sent a box full of files hurling towards the nearest wall.

"Can you relax," Jaimie hissed.

Not in the mood for her audacity, I pulled her to the back of the large storage room, shoving her against the wall. Not giving her a moment to register what was happening I covered her mouth with mine, reaching between us to loosen her jeans, happy to find that she forwent underwear for the day. Not wasting time, I thrust into her, her arms circled my neck.

"How dare he touch what's mine," I hissed. I wouldn't say I'm a dominant lover, no, more a possessive one. Yes I liked to be in control, but we both enjoyed it, so I knew I could be as demanding and rough as I liked.

"Caleb is my husband Tom, what do you expect, fuck," I rubbed against her sweet spot, but froze.

Her eyes widened when she realised her mistake.

"You know the rules," I growled as I drove deeper into her, she wasn't allowed to mention his name while we were together like this.

I think she was feeling rebellious though, because what she said next, sent me into a sex fuelled rage, "What's the matter babe, upset that I'll be in Caleb's bed tonight?"

I grabbed her arms and held them above her head, thrusting into her at an alarming rate, I could feel myself pushing against her cervix. Her eyes were shut and mouth open, completely at my mercy.

"It doesn't matter love," I whispered against her ear, slowing down a bit, "because we both know, you'll be thinking of me while he's trying to shove his little pecker into you," I reached between us and rolled her clit, "you won't come when you're with him," I licked her lower lip, "no love, all you'll be doing is thinking of me, on top of you, fucking you senseless, over and over again."

"Tom," she whimpered, her legs tightening around my waist. I could feel her walls start to clench.

"Don't worry love," kissing her, I release her arms and pull her closer by her thighs. "I'm gonna leave you filled baby, with my cum," burying my head into her neck, "you're gonna go home with him but you know who you belong to," I breath in her scent, "tell me who you belong to while you come on my cock love."

"You," she moans.

"What was that."

"You Tom," she says a bit louder, "only you."

Gripping onto her, I give a few more thrusts before we both fall over the edge and into oblivion. My jaw slackens as I shoot rope, after rope of my seed into her. Satisfied by the fact that she'll be walking out of this building with my seed in her. She'll walk to that little tosser and be fully aware of the fact that my cock was buried inside of her just a few moments ago, while I'll be looking at him, satisfied, knowing that I fucked his wife while he was in the same building. I'll be satisfied knowing that either way, she'll always be mine.

Her voice brings me back, "I try not to you know," she's stroking my cheek, I pull out of her, buttoning her jeans before placing myself back into mine, "I try not to sleep with him."

My eyes widen at her revelation, this only adds to my satisfaction, I try not to grin, but can't help it.

"You don't have to look so smug," she huffs.

"I can't help it." I really can't.

"It's not the same."

I give her a sad smile, pulling her close, pressing my lips to hers.

Walking back into the main work area, Jane is talking to Caleb. She gives me a pleading look. I simply raise my eyebrow at her.

"We really should do dinner sometime Jane," he says as we approach them, "like a double date."

He turns to Jaimie for support. She's a bit shocked. For all the years her husband has never tried to be social with any of her co-workers, why would he, to him we're just the public servants who keep the streets clean.

"Jaimie can give you the details of when and where," he carries on with his plans of a double date with Chris and Jane, completely disregarding the two woman's input or opinion. I just smirk at there annoyed faces.

A few minutes later, the couple is gone and Jane and I are the only two in the office, "He's a bit much sometimes," she says randomly. I know exactly who she's referring to.

"He's a twat."

"Please tell me the two of you were not doing the nasty in the storage room."

"Helen taught me never to lie."

"Tom!"

"Come on," I look up from the file I'm flicking through, "don't pretend you and Chris haven't gone at it in the lab."

"That's different."

"That's weird,"

"We're not at a risk of being caught."

"Yeah cos you're surrounded by dead bodies in the lab most of the time."

* * *

Check out Tom and Jaimie's profiles, [here ](http://inside-the-overthinkers-mind.tumblr.com/post/146755500428/name-detective-thomas-hiddleston-partner)and [here](http://inside-the-overthinkers-mind.tumblr.com/post/146762899758/name-jaimie-alexander-brooks-partner-thomas) respectively.

Other profiles to come!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clarify, Tom is not a nice person. Jaimie is not remorseful. Caleb is a little rich boy. Jane can be shrewd at times, and Natasha just covers up for everyone.


	3. Hemingway and Formulas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! More character profiles on my blog! Will post the links soon. Enjoy! As usual, advice and criticism is most welcomed.

 

 

 

 

> _The body of twenty year old Yasmin Tate was discovered in a dumpster yesterday morning, outside The Zone - a well known nightclub run by business tycoon Chet Louw._

Maria frowned reading the morning paper, this was the third murder victim found in the same area in the last month. Looking up as the ballpin gate swung open, she nodded to Hiddleston. 

"You're here early," she handed him a coffee. It was a ritual at work, whoever came in the earliest that morning had to supply coffee for the squad. 

"Thanx," taking a sip of the warm elixir, "what's that about," pointing to the newspaper. 

"Another body found close to The Zone." 

Skimming through the article he found, "I spoke to Tucker about this the other day," he took another sip of coffee, "they don't suspect it's the same person each time because each victim was killed and placed differently." 

"It could be a group of people," Maria looked at him, "like a cult." 

He chuckled, "That's creative." 

"Well we'll never know," she sighed, "those murders happened outside our jurisdiction."

"Technically we don-" 

"No Hiddleston." 

"You don't even know what I was gonna say." 

Raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow, "Technically we don't have a jurisdiction because technically we work for an international agency," she smirked, having mimicked him perfectly. 

"Lucky shot," huffing he went back to sipping his coffee.

Maria laughed and went back to reading the paper. 

"We could casually-" 

"No Hiddleston." 

* * *

Jaimie's POV 

I was not in a good mood. How could anyone be in a good mood today. After the night I had, I was ready to kill someone. Caleb, with all his good qualities can be really thick sometimes. He sees and witnesses only what he wants to, the things that are good and pure, things that are organised and deemed acceptable in his world. 

In his ideal world, he has a dotting wife and a loving family - where said dotting wife has a good relationship with her in laws. However, his ideal world does not exist. I do not dote and my in laws are not my favourite people in the world. Therefore, I was left speechless last night when, I walked into the manor to find my in laws sitting in the lounge. I was seething on the inside when Caleb told me they were part of the surprise. As I cut our trip short - my trip, I tried to explain to him - they decided to tag along and spend a few weeks, not days, but weeks, here in London.

If having your pretentious in laws visiting wasn't enough, I was expected to have breakfast with them as well. I sent Tom a quick text, explaining why I wasn't at the station yet, then headed down for the breakfast in Tartarus. 

Halfway through breakfast, my phone buzzed. Caleb sent me a look, while Monique, his mother, huffed in annoyance. 

"Excuse me," I got up, ignoring the frown on my husband's face, "it's work." 

"When isn't it?" he mumbled under his breath. 

Rolling my eyes I just got up. I could here them whispering to one another, probably about my _audacious_ action. 

"I never thought the day would come when Detective Alexander would be late for work," came the arrogant drawl of my partner. 

"Good morning to you too Hiddleston." 

I could here the distinct sound if his jag - how a detective could afford that car, is beyond me. Tom's thrifty though, so he probably made a plan - we work for an international agency love, he once said during one of our trysts in the car, just after he bought it. 

"Cap decided that I'm working with him today," he said in a deadpan tone, "it's a bit boring but I get to drive in my cool car. Anyway he also said I should tell you that there's no need for to come in today." 

"What?" this was not happening. 

Tom chuckled, "Yeah love, he says that everything is under control, anyhu love, gotta go arrest some bad guys, love you, bye!" he said quickly, hanging up before I could argue. 

I was going to murder them! I loved my job, there was no way in hell that I was staying at home today. As if I would put myself through the painful torture of quality time with Monique and Andrew Brooks. A weekend of that was enough to last a couple do lifetimes. 

As I sat back down, the door bell rang. Caleb motioned for me to sit, he'll get it. A few moments later a nervous Caleb walked in followed by Captain and Tom. 

"Sorry to barge in Caleb but we have an assignment close by and thought we'd pick up Jaimie on the way," Nick smiled as he walked next to Caleb. 

It always surprised me how charming Nick Fury actually was. Many people felt intimidated by the eye patch - Caleb being one of them - but as soon as he spoke, people just mellowed down. Caleb nodded his head understandingly, then motioned towards the table. 

"Please join us." 

Captain was about to object when, "Gladly," Tom swooped in with his charm, sending Monique one of his dazzling smiles, "Jaimie normally supplies the precinct with croissants in the mornings for breakfast, but I guess someone slept in." 

It took every ounce of will power not to punch him in the face as he slid into the chair next to mine. Sending him a warning look I turned to Captain who sat opposite me, next to my father in law - who has been surprisingly quiet this entire time. 

"I thought you didn't need me today Captain." 

Tom swooped in yet again, I really want to punch him now, "No Jaimie, I said you didnt have to come in today," suddenly I felt a hand on my thigh, "I didn't say that you weren't required to work." 

Count to ten Jaimie, count to ten. 

"I don't believe we've actually been well acquainted with your work colleagues Jaimie," my father in law spoke up, nervously eyeing Cap. 

"Yes darling," Monique piped in, sending Tom a wink, "we definitely haven't been properly introduced to your charming co-workers." 

After a quick introduction we carried on with breakfast. Tom somehow managed to enchant my mother in law. They seem to share a love for literature and linguistics. This bothered me for some unknown reason - Monique can be quite conniving and Tom quite mischievous, not a good combination. Caleb looked a bit peeved at the two of them getting along so well, that somehow made me feel better, he deserves it for bringing his parents along. 

* * *

 Getting into the backseat later on I looked through the case file that was  waiting for me on the seat. We were meeting with a couple whose daughter went missing a few days ago. Laisy Hemingway was last seen in central London two days ago. She was apparently linked to Craster Aimon, a small time gangster who we've had a few run ins with. 

"So what did I miss this morning," closing the file and placing it on the seat. 

"The usual," Tom replied, cutting Captain off, "Romanoff and Rogers at each others throats, Sergeant throwing a hissy fit because I was doing my job,"  that was highly unlikely to be the reason, "Darcy went a bit haywire with another autopsy, Jane and Chris being annoyingly amored with one another, gag, and, oh, Maria bought coffee from that corner cafe, never again if I may add," he shuddered with the last statement. 

"As informative as that was, I meant with the case you dumbass," I could see his grin in the rearview mirror.

"We think that Laisy Hemingway's disappearance is linked to the recent bodies found around The Zone," Captain explained, turning slight in his seat, "a source reported that Aimon was seen around the nightclub and in South London, during the same time frame." 

Tom continued while Captain took a call, "Because Aimon normally works in our area, we were called in. We were all dispatched to question the parents of the victims, including the Hemingways because their daughter was associated with him, if you know what I mean," rolling down his window he lit a cigarette, "If you ask me, it's a classic case of good girl, bad boy, running away because mummy and daddy don't like him." 

I rolled my eyes, "How poetic." 

"I try darling."

* * *

 No one's POV 

Charles and Olivia Hemingway lived in Kensington. Which was not in anyway close to the manor, but, it made Jaimie feel touched that her boss and lover would go out of their way just to give her a break from her frustrating domestic life. The elderly couple were a quiet yet open minded pair who obviously had children late in life. 

Sitting in the lounge, the detectives were offered tea. Tom being the thorough bred British man, Gladly accepted the cup and so did Jaimie and the Captain - both having grown accustomed to the drink after spending most of their lives in the UK.

"Mr and Mrs Hemingway what can you tell us about Laisy's relationship with a man by the name of Craster Aimon?" Jaimie had her pocket sized note pad ready. 

"Well," Mr Hemingway started in a rather timid voice, "she mentioned that she was seeing someone, but never gave us a name." 

Mrs Hemingway nodded in agreement. She sat upright,  her cup of tea poised elegantly in her hand. 

"She just told us that we'll meet him if things were to become serious," Mrs Hemingway took over the conversation, "she was always like that you see, never the one to make a fuss about anything unless she was one hundred percent sure of it." 

"It's the only reason we allowed her to move to central London." 

Tom mentally removed himself from the conversation - knowing that Captain and Jaimie would get every detail they needed. Observing the couple, he felt something omnious about them. They were too calm about the whole situation, too relaxed. There was no pauses in their conversation, no quivering lips, nothing. However, he thought, these people considered themselves elitists, they were probably trained not to show emotion. He made a mental note to continue monitoring their behaviour throughout their involvement in the case - even the most stoic of people break sometime. 

"Her room is upstairs to the left Detective Alexander," Mr Hemingway's voice brought him back to reality. 

Jaimie stood up and motioned to her partner to follow her while Fury continued to converse with the couple. 

"So Monique seems like a lovely woman, love," teasing her as they walked up the stairs, Jaimie mentally counted to ten.

"Thomas," she snapped, she was really on the verge of decking him. 

They walked into a large bedroom, there was nothing out of the ordinary though. It was a neat and organised room. That's what made it so suspicious, if someone wanted to hide something they'd never leave anything out of place. 

"Aww is someone jealous that I was paying attention to an older woman," he continued teasing her. 

Ignoring him once again, she started filtering through the room. This girl had quite a selection of books, ranging from art to advanced nuclear physics. What caught her attention though, was a copy of Origin Of Species by Charles Darwin - the book was tattered and torn, with notes scribbled along the margin and little diagrams drawn here and there. Flipping through the book, she snapped pictures of the notes, diagrams and of the page numbers. 

"Tom," calling him over she showed him the markings, "you have a copy of Darwin's book right?" 

"Of course," he almost sounded offended. 

"Are these normal notes?"

"Everyone has their own unique method of studying literature Jaimie girl." 

"Yes," she continued to look through the pages, "but these don't look like normal notes a reader or admirer of literature would make. These look like formulas and this girl seems to have a keen interest in anything scientific," waving her hand towards the book shelf. 

Tom frowned and skimmed across the shelf, "That just means she's an avid reader with bloody good taste and quite a lot of variety,"  picking up a copy of Dante's Inferno, "I like a girl with variety." 

She clicked her tongue and continued looking through the books, majority of the classical science and classical literature material had similar scribblings in. They were all similar, very calculating and precise markings and formulas. There were theories underlined and circled, if one were to look through the books they'd assume that she was a very dedicated student, however, Laisy Hemingway had no background in art or science, which made this quite perculiar. 

"Love look at this," Tom handed her Dante's, "this formula here and the formula written in Darwin's book are the inverse of one another." 

Snapping a picture, she made a mental note of going straight to Selvig when they got back to work. Suddenly Tom's arms wrapped around her. 

"I just realised," he murmured, "I never gave you a proper greeting this morning." 

"You were too busy entertaining my mother in law." 

"Ehehe," he spun her around, "someone's jealous of an older woman." 

"Oh please, she's the last-" 

He kissed her soundly, "I do enjoy getting on your last nerve." 

"You're running out of nerves to get onto Hiddleston." 

"As if," pulling her in for another kiss they were interrupted by a stunned Olivia Hemingway. 

"Pardon me detectives," she gasped, slightly embarrassed at witnessing the intimate embrace. 

"I'm so sorry Mrs Hemingway," Jaimie spluttered. 

They have never been caught by anyone who they were investigating. Later on, Tom commented that there was a first time for everything. That actually earned him a slapped upside the head from both Jaimie and the Captain

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I just HAD to add Kensington in here, because the area I come from in South Africa is also called Kensington! Not as glamorous as the one in the UK (I've been there too) but it's special and it's home. Hope this chapter was enjoyable! Thanx for reading.


	4. Flashbacks and Clues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recap of what's happening so far: 
> 
> Group of detectives who are employed by an international spy agency - who want to bring down a London based crime lord- and work for the London police department. 
> 
> Two of the detectives are having an affair. 
> 
> There has recently been a number of victims, whose bodies have been dumped around a popular night club called The Zone. 
> 
> Lastly, the team were assigned to question the families of the victims as well as the family of Laisy Hemingway, who's been missing for two days now. 
> 
> Back to the story!

_White lace, pearl earrings and soft curls flowing down her back. Jaimie looked radiant, maybe it was the sun that shun through the pristine windows, but she was glowing - on the outside. Inside, she was tightly strung, ready to snap at any moment. She could blame it on work, on the lack of sleep or the case she's been mulling over for months while planning this auspicious event. But no, that wasn't it, deep down she knew exactly what it was._

_This wasn't her, the flowers, the all white decoration, the hundreds of guests who she didn't even know, she'd be surprised if her husband to be even knew who all these people were! No, the big white wedding was never on her memorandum. Yet here she was, having a large wedding with all the bells and whistles attached._

_"Aren't you a sight," came a voice from the door, she was so deep in thought, she never realised that she was alone in the room._

_"I look like a Danish pastry," she muttered, trying to ignore the sudden rush of anxiety that was coursing through her body._

_" I quite like Danish pastries."_

_Finally turning around, she faced the man that would forever be out of her grasp, "Tom."_

_"You look beautiful," he had that intense look on his face, the one he wears when he's trying to figure something out -slightly frowning, head cooked to the side, hands in his pockets, as if the answer would just thrust itself upon him._

_"I can't do this."_

_"Of course you can."_

_"No I can't," for the first time in decades, Jaimie felt her lip start to quiver._

_"Yes you can," he walked towards her, taking her hands into his large ones, looking into her eyes, he saw everything he wanted, "this is your future now Jaimie, don't let it go, it's your chance to have that life you've always wanted, the husband, the children, the huge house outside the city."_

_She shook her head, "I don't want it," she knew what he was trying to do, but it wouldn't work, "you know I don't ."_

_" I know," he kissed her on her forehead and walked to the door._

_"Do you object?" he froze, his hand on the door knob._

_With a shaking breath he opens the door, just before stepping out, "Of course I do."_

_A few moments later she was standing at the alter facing a man, who was someone she could have but not someone she wanted. He'd never be the one who got on her last nerve, he'd never be someone who'd take her swimming on a rainy day, he'd never be the one who'd understand why she did what she did. No, this man was her safety net, a net cast by the man she wanted._

_"If anyone objects, speak now or forever hold your peace," she waited, but it never came._

_A few moments later, as she walked down the isle, arm in arm with Caleb Brooks, she noticed that he wasn't there._

_The next day, glancing at her phone she saw "I'm sorry my Jaimie girl."_

* * *

 Tom and Maria were the last people to walk out of the station Friday afternoon. The team were reviewing all the data they accumulated from interviews with family members, witnesses and other law enforcement personnel. So far there has been nothing that ties Craster to any of the victims, nor has there been any sign of Laisy Hemingway.

"Tell me about these books you found," the pair were on their way out after a seemingly fruitless day at the office - regarding both the murders and information on Laufey.

"This girl has a unique taste in the written word," he held open the door for her, "every single book Jaimie and I went through had notes in them, perculiar equations and unrecognizable diagrams sketched along the margins."

"Anything to raise suspicion?"

"No," they walked into the winter air, "but, it's not something to overlook either."

"Send it to the labs yet?"

"No."

"Typical."

"What?"

Maria pulled her scarf tighter around her neck and readjusted her beanie, "You're a literature snob."

It was a known fact, that Tom Hiddleston's job was his life, yet literature was his passion. To him, being a detective was similar to being a poet or a writer, everything revolved around looking further, delving into the unknown and searching for answers that were hidden in plain sight.

"So are you."

"I know," she clicked her tongue, "however, you take the cake, remember Clint's attempt at poetry for Valentine's Day?"

"Good God woman, don't remind me."

Playfully she nudged him, "See, Hiddleston, to you, literature is only for the classically trained, hence, no one but you, will go through those books."

"Not no one," he mumbled, having been caught out, "I was gonna ask you."

"Sure."

"I'm serious," he cleared his throat, "Jaimie doesn't have the patience, she'll rather wait for the answers and then investigate using the answers as a reference, you on the other hand, you're like me."

"Was that your attempt at flattery?"

"You should feel elated," he shot back, "but that's not my point, my point is, you live to find answers and investigate without references, that's why I need your help."

"We'll start tomorrow."

"I knew my flattery would work."

"Can it Hiddleston, you're paying for dinner."

* * *

Clint Barton was currently sitting in his favourite armchair, reading the evening paper and enjoying a nice quiet night at home with his family, when something struck him. It was a revelation! In a flash he was up and headed in the direction of his study. Dialing Nats home number, he was met with the robotic toned voicemail message, when he tried her mobile, he was met with a similar toned message.

Sighing in defeat he muttered, "Hey Nats, why don't you ever answer when I need you, don't forget my coffee and croissant tomorrow morning partner. Sleep tight."

Something told him most of his team members were unavailable, except for one.

"Yello," came a chipper sounding Bucky. Clint could hear the faint sound of The Beatles' Hey Jude in the background, knowing full well what that meant.

"Hey Bucky," sifting through files that were stacked in a box at his feet, he balanced the phone between his shoulder and ear, "you think you can leave the tinkering for tonight and get yourself here in the next thirty minutes?"

The music was cut on the other end and Clint could hear the familiar sound of rummaging and metal clinching together, "What's up?"

"I think I found our link."

"I'll be there in ten."

* * *

The knocking didn't stop, it became louder, erratic and went on for minutes. She stood her ground though, keeping still in the corner, not making a sound. Her body trembled, her skin slick with sweat. If she made one wrong move now, it was all over. She refused to go down without a fight, but not yet, it was too early in their game. Calling it a game, seemed to ease her nerves, yes it was their game of hide and seek - the twist, if she's caught, they die.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter.


End file.
